


After the Trail

by esteri_ivy



Series: Embedded & After [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Embedded Universe, F/M, Fluff, Just Drabbles After Jon & Dany Come Home From The Trail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteri_ivy/pseuds/esteri_ivy
Summary: Drabbles set in the universe of my one-shot "Embedded." / AU. Jonerys. Fluff.





	1. Parkas and Postage

**Author's Note:**

> I would say "no one asked for this," but Sabrina did, so here we are. Occasional brief drabbles set in the universe of "Embedded." I do not recommend reading any of these if you haven't read it, but I don't know if I recommend reading these bits of nonsense either way XD.

**JON**

* * *

Dany’s foot was tapping impatiently. That was never a good sign.

“I really don’t understand what you thought was going to happen,” she said testily. “Did you just assume I would never notice?”

Jon rolled his eyes, dropping his phone on the couch to prepare for what was sure to be a Dany-Targaryen-Special-Edition class of banter.

“You don’t think you’re overreacting a bit?” he drawled, one eyebrow arched. “I did  _ move  _ to Dragonstone to be with you. I feel like I should be allowed a few creature comforts.”

As predicted, Dany nearly combusted at his words. “Overreacting?! I told you  _ this _ was not coming to my apartment.”

She was brandishing his parka, holding it away from her body as though it had attacked her.

He tried hard not to laugh. “You also told me none of my shirts or pants were allowed. Should I have left those behind, too?”

“Ideally,” she sniffed. “But I can live with your regular clothes. This parka, however, is an abomination.”

“It's not an abomination,” he said, this time failing to stop himself from grinning at her. “It's a coat.”  


“I'm not sure it qualifies as an actual article of apparel,” she said, and her eyes were bright. 

“Let's cut to the negotiations,” he said, sitting forward. “What is it that you want in exchange for letting me keep my winter coat?”

“First of all, I am offended that you assume I want something,” she replied, eyeing it again distastefully. She was so small that the coat seemed to dwarf her. “Second, I can't imagine why you want to keep it. It will never be cold enough here to warrant this monstrosity.”

“Oh, come on. It's not  _ that _ bad,” he insisted. 

But before he could continue, she interrupted. “I assure you, it is.”

He stood up and reached for her, the way he did each time they picked one of these fights with each other. But this time, he made a fatal mistake:  “I know my fashion sense might not be great, but I didn’t even pick that out. Ygritte did.”

If he hadn’t realized his error within moments of the words leaving his mouth, Dany’s narrowing eyes would have clued him in.

“Ygritte picked this coat out?” she said. Her voice was dangerously cool now.

He nodded nervously. Dany and him typically turned her small fits of perfectionism into foreplay, but this encounter seemed to have transformed from promising to perilous.

Without another word, she dropped the offending garment on the floor. Dany stalked over to the counter, grabbed her keys and strode out of the apartment.

Jon stood there for a moment, shell-shocked.

_ Shit. _

__

***

__

When Dany finally came home that night — bloody  _ hours _ later — he’d prepared a sort of mea culpa. His parka was boxed up, the label on top reading his father’s address in Winterfell.

__

She eyed him for a moment and then looked at the box, face blank.

__

Then she crossed over to him and climbed onto his lap. Her face broke into a grin that was positively devilish.

__

It wasn't until she slipped a small, brand new package of stamps from her purse into his hand that he realized he'd been played. For a moment, he looked from the stamps to her, astounded.

__

“I thought you’d see it my way,” she smirked. “I bought you a new coat yesterday. It’s in our closet. There wasn’t any room left for this one.”

__

Jon burst out laughing.

__


	2. In Which Dany Hates Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another one, oops.

**DANY**

* * *

Jon was up to something.

In all the time she'd known him, he'd never succeeded in being subtle. He wasn't doing any better now.

He'd been creeping around their apartment for weeks, jumping whenever she entered the room while he was on his laptop. He'd changed his phone password.

She'd cracked and texted Tyene to complain (_they were still not friends, and it's weird that you'd ask_), but the Dornish girl hadn't been helpful.

**Tyene S.**  
_Are you worried he's cheating on you?_

No, she wasn't.

Jon had ample opportunities to be a cad, if he was ever going to. Just about every woman on the newsroom floor of their office building had eyed him like he was a piece of meat when he arrived at DSN.

She'd lasted one week watching her female coworkers linger by his desk before she was ready to do something about it. But he'd preempted her. When they arrived at the office the next morning, Jon pulled a framed photo of them out of his bag and placed it on his desk.

Prominently.

It was a picture of them from the trail. They were sitting on a couch together at some inn. She was beaming in one of his Winterfell Wolves hoodies, and he had his arm around her, laughing.

Women stopped spending so much time at his desk after that.

But it was precisely because she was certain Jon wasn't cheating on her that she couldn't stop thinking. What would he have to hide?

***

"Are you ever going to tell me what you've been up to?" she asked that evening as they ate dinner on the couch. Her feet were propped up in his lap, and he was stroking her ankle absentmindedly.

"Eventually," he said, not bothering to deny her accusation.

She pouted.

'Eventually' could be a long time to not know something.

***

When Jon joined DSN, Guncer Sunglass had inherited responsibility for managing the new correspondent. Dany had worked with Guncer for years; she was certain she'd be able to leverage her connection to get some intel from the man.

But when she'd finally started fishing for information one afternoon, Guncer simply held a hand up to stop her.

"I was told to give you this when you started asking questions about Jon's schedule," he said, looting around in his desk. Finally, he pulled a small envelope from the drawer and gave it to her.

The front was embossed with Jon's messy scrawl:_ For D._

She scowled at Guncer and muttered the word "traitor" before ripping it open.

_I said I'd tell you eventually_ _._

Dating a clever man was really rather dangerous.

She would have to do something about that.

***

It was ultimately only six days longer before Jon's plans came to fruition.

He'd disappeared from the office three hours early; he'd replied to her (multiple) texts with one sentence:

**Jon S.** _  
After work is 'eventually.'_

She raced back to their apartment the moment she was cleared, determined to solve the mystery at last. But when she threw open the front door, there was no one there.

The only thing amiss was that her duffle bag was sitting on their coffee table, packed. A note lay on top of it.

She picked it up curiously.

_Dany,_

_A year ago today, you invited me into your room. Now I'm inviting you. Grab your bag and go to the airport. We're off all next week._

_Love,  
Jon_

_P.S. I promise Guncer did actually agree to give you a week off._

_P.P.S. Yes, I remembered to pack your backup charger._


	3. The 300 AC Iron Throne Awards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to Emilia Clarke's fierce Emmys dress.
> 
> EXCESSIVE FLUFF WARNING.

**JON**

* * *

The 300 AC Iron Throne Awards were essentially a less glamorous version of the entertainment industry's ceremony.

Sure, the two bore the same name. But while A-list celebrities lined every inch of the Primetime Iron Throne Awards, there was a credible chance the most famous attendee at the News Awards would be Dany's brother, Rhaegar.

Still. For journalists, this was about as good as it could get. A red carpet event, complete with press to cover the press on their biggest night of the year.

Jon had been awarded more than a couple prizes in his career, but he'd always been the sideshow. The lens, not the reporter. An afterthought on the nomination sheet, scrawled in by a generous senior producer after Robb lobbied on his behalf.

Not tonight, though.

Tonight, he was the main act. And _gods, _he wantedto win.

He'd cleaned up as best he could for the show - or, more accurately, as best Dany could. Last time Jon came to the Iron Throne Awards had been very different. Robb was nominated for one and dragged him along. His brother ultimately lost, but he'd done so gracefully. 

No one bothered Jon at all; he was anonymous.

Somehow, he'd believed he still would be. 

He had mentioned in passing to Dany weeks earlier that he didn't think they'd get much attention, and she'd scoffed.

"You're not a cameraman anymore, Jon," she said. "You're a correspondent who popped up from the middle of nowhere and got nominated for a major prize. Everyone will be watching you."

He'd rolled his eyes, pointing out that the North was not 'the middle of nowhere.' But in retrospect, the frequency with which he gambled on his girlfriend being wrong baffled him. 

Dany had ignored his words and arranged everything. That was fortunate, as mere seconds after their arrival, someone had snapped his photo. There was a triumphant look on her face as he turned to her, dumbfounded.

_'In fairness_,' he thought as he looked at her, '_it may just have been an excuse for someone to take a picture of his girlfriend._'

Daenerys looked like several sins. She was wearing some navy number with a neckline so low that when she'd stepped into their living room, he'd asked where the top of the dress was.

It was hardly the praise she'd been hoping for, but he'd been unable to tear his eyes away from her. Jon had spent the entirety of their trip to the theater whispering filthy things in her ear; it seemed to mollify her.

Another camera snapped a photo of her beaming smile. She turned and gave him a real grin, eyes brighter than jewels, and Jon wondered for the thousandth time how in the hells he'd gotten someone like her to fall in love with him.

***

The announcements were taking _forever_.

Jon had made three trips to the bar so far, and the confluence of ale and having missed lunch was making him impatient. He wished he'd smuggled some food in like several attendees had.

Dany, on the other hand, was watching the presentation raptly. She had made a bracket bet with several of their coworkers and was studiously comparing her own ballot to the results.

**Outstanding Continuing Coverage of a News Story** \- _Sun News - Arianne Martell (The Dornish Draught)_

Fair enough. The drought in Dorne was absolutely brutalizing. Overnight, it seemed the entire region had lost its ability to grow and maintain food. Arianne Martell, whose family was practically Dornish royalty, had been relentless on it.

The other nominees weren't even close.

**Outstanding Investigative Report in a Newscast** _\- Highgarden Channel - Willas Tyrell (Poison Plants: Westeros's Food Supply)_

The Reach had lucked out on this one. Tyrell's grandmother, a renowned film actress, had gotten a scoop from a businessman she'd met at a dinner party. Willas Tyrell was a great reporter, and the story had exposed extreme corruption in food industry... but he hadn't exactly done it alone.

Plus, Dany had looked crestfallen at the announcement. She'd bet on a different report. 

**Outstanding** **Documentary** \- _Winterfell News - Alys Karstark (North of the Wall)_

Now this one had excited him. Alys was an old colleague and a great person. She'd gone rogue and quit her job at WFN when a senior producer nixed her documentary. It had taken less than a week for him to back down.

And she'd managed to talk her way into one-third higher of a budget than she'd originally asked for. The result had been a phenomenal documentary about the people who lived in the wilderness north of the Westeros border.

**Outstanding News Discussion & Analysis** \- _Dragonstone News__ \- Rhaegar Targaryen (The 300 AC Election)_

This was Rhaegar Targaryen's seventh consecutive win in this category. It was getting a bit unfair. But no one could deny that his show was the best in news. He broke more stories, booked better guests and made fewer mistakes. 

Beside him, Dany was texting him what appeared to be an infinite number of exclamation points and a heart emoji.

**Outstanding Live Interview_ \- _** _Dragonstone News - Rhaegar Targaryen (Tywin Lannister)_

Jon sat up straighter in his seat. Rhaegar's interview with Tywin Lannister had occurred the same night that Dany and he had broken the Lannister Affair. It had been explosive. Jon was certain that clips of the interview would be played in journalism schools for the next century. _At least_.

Tywin had been belligerent. A lifelong political operative and former vice president, he'd called every spin doctor he could find to help him concoct a story for his children. He came to the studio in-person, resplendent in a crisp suit. Well-spoken, forceful, organized. The results had been impressive.

But they hadn't been good enough.

Rhaegar, it seemed, had been quietly working on a story about Lannister family corruption for months. Ultimately, Tywin had been taken down from within. His constantly-belittled secretary Shae had hidden an audio recorder in his office.

The results were striking. She'd managed to tape Tywin discussing pay-for-play activity he'd overseen while in office. Jon still couldn't believe how damning the conversation had been. In it, Tywin had literally been advising Cersei on how to get away with it.

Rhaegar had played the tape on live air. When the cameras finally cut back to the two of them, the Lion of the Westerlands looked as though he'd been shot with a crossbow.

As a nod to how explosive her contribution had been, Dany's brother had convinced the network to list Shae on the nomination sheet as a freelancer. She was seated beside Rhaegar, smirking dangerously.

**Outstanding Coverage of a Breaking News Story_ \- _ ** _Dragonstone News - Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen (The Lannister Affair)_

Ironically, Jon's favorite thing about the evening wasn't even winning.

He had asked Dany to deliver the bulk of their remarks if they won, hoping he'd be able to keep his own speech as brief as possible. There was something distinctly more horrific about the idea of making public remarks to people versus to a camera, even if his regular television audience dwarfed the numbers here.

She had acquiesced, and that's what they did. He said his thank-yous quickly, and she took over as they were presented with their trophy. As Dany concluded, she laced her fingers with his.

"And most importantly, I'd like to thank my rock, Jon. Not just for reporting this story with me but for making things as mundane as cooking dinner like winning a hundred of these. He is the best reporting partner in the world and the best partner I could ever ask for. I love him, and I love you all. Thank you all so much for this incredible honor."

The applause was thunderous. The lights of the theater were blinding.  Her small hand, warm in his, was all that anchored him.

Jon had never felt so much at once in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I am paying exactly zero dentist bills if your teeth were rotted by the sugary sweetness of this chapter.


	4. Twenty Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me for a timeline of these lmao because I do not have one.

**-one-**

**Dany T.  
**I'm not saying I've got a scoop... I'm just saying it's weird that you're not over here also reading this INCREDIBLY WILD doc dump I just got.

**Jon S.  
**I am not falling for this twice. If you think I'm coming over to read some filthy fantasy of yours 5 minutes before my meeting, you're insane.

**Dany T.  
**I would never do that, and I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Jon S****.**_**  
**_You did it yesterday, and I had to try and cover my pants on live television while I was taping a hit for the 11.

**Dany T.**_**  
**_Hmm.

**-two-**

**Dany T.**  
Hello. It is a Saturday morning, and I am alone in our bed. Just curious WHY.

**Jon S.**  
We're out of coffee. Went to grab some more because you're a pain in the ass without it.

**Dany T.**  
Rude but ok.

**Dany T.**  
Love you.

**-three-**

**Jon S.**  
Can you do me a quick favor?

**Dany T.**  
Of course. What's up?

**Jon S.**  
Can you let Naharis know that if he looks down your shirt one more fucking time, I'm going to deck him?

**Dany T.**  
Pass.

**-four-**

**Dany T.**_  
_It's definitely your turn to do the dishes, btw.

**Jon S.**  
It's not.

**Dany T.**  
Are you sure? I feel like it is.

**Jon S.**  
It's definitely not.

**-five-**

**Dany T.  
**I love you. A lot. Som uch. Not your beer though just yo u.

**-six-**

**Jon S.**  
Dany, it's Arya. I took Jon's phone because he's drunk and trying to beat Robb at beer pong like an idiot.

**Dany T.**  
Lol how've you been, Robb?

**Jon S. **  
Not bad. When are you up here next? I'm seeing a new girl that I want you to meet.

**Jon S.**  
PS what gave me away?

**Dany T.**  
Arya would never side with you over Jon.

**-seven-**

**Dany T.**  
Look in your desk for a !SuRpRiSe!

**Jon S.**  
Are these

**Jon S.**  
Tickets

**Jon S.**  
For

**Jon S.**  
A

**Jon S.**  
Wolves game!!!!!!

**Dany T.**  
I'm not sure I like your level of excitement.

**-eight-**

**Dany T.**  
I have decided to break things off with you, as you have betrayed me. The magnitude of said betrayal is beyond compare.

**Jon S.**  
FFS Dany, there is nothing wrong with preferring Andals/First Men polls over Valyria Policy polls.

**Dany T.**  
The fact that you actually believe that worries me.

**-nine-**

**Jon S.**  
Just wanted to remind you that I love you.

**Dany T.**  
<3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**-ten-**

**Dany T.**  
I got called in early and want to die, but I made you lunch. It's in the fridge.

**-eleven-**

**Jon S.**  
I feel the need to inform you that people around the office are taking bets on how many more times Naharis can hit on you before I murder him.

**Dany T.**  
Jon, no one is taking bets on that.

**Jon S.**  
I have firsthand knowledge of a conversation and two on-the-record sources.

**Dany T.**  
Okay, who are the sources?

**Jon S.**  
That's not important.

**-twelve-**

**Dany T.**  
On a scale from 1 to Yes, how do you feel about visiting Tyene in Dorne?

**Dany T.**  
Like, feel free to say no.

**Dany T.**  
This trip would be for you to see her, not me.

**Dany T.**  
Obviously.

**Jon S.**  
Lol yeah we can go see your best friend.

**-thirteen-**

**Dany T.**  
Okay, don't freak out, but I kind of adopted a cat.

**Jon S.**  
Define "kind of."

**Dany T.**  
I adopted three cats.

**-fourteen-**

**Jon S. **  
I legitimately think Drogon hates me.

**Jon S.**  
He has scratched me like seven times today. You should see my chest.

**Jon S.**  
Can you come home before he kills me in my sleep?

**Dany T.**  
Drogon is an angel. He's not going to kill you in your sleep.

**Jon S.**  
Ok lots to unpack there, but can you come home though?

**Dany T.**  
<3 Two more days.

**-fifteen** **-**

**Dany T.**  
Rhaegar wants us to come by for dinner this weekend. Are you working?

**-sixteen-**

**Guncer S.**  
I am texting this to the two of you in order to preserve my inbox's dignity, but if you two ever play footsie in a meeting again, I'm making sure Snow is reassigned to covering celebrity breakups.

**Dany T.**  
Yikes, sorry Jon! Sounds brutal. >:)

**Guncer S.**  
Keep laughing, Daenerys. You'll be overseeing cooking demos.

**Jon S.**  
Bahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha.

**-seventeen-**

**Dany T.**  
I don't know why this suddenly popped in my brain, but I went looking for Ramsay's podcast, and it turns out he got arrested!!

**Jon S.**  
...Wait, what?

**Dany T.**  
Um, YUP. Look him up. It's WILDDD.

**-eighteen-**

**Jon S.**  
I got you a present.

**Dany T.**  
Clue?????

**Jon S.**  
Nah.

**Dany T.**  
Hmm.

**-nineteen** **-**

**Dany T.**  
Am I hallucinating, or are you wearing that stupid parka in your newest pic?

**Jon S.**  
The rule was no parka in Dragonstone. I am not currently in Dragonstone.

**Dany T.**  
Don't take this the wrong way, but I hate you.

**-twenty-**

**Dany T.**  
I cannot believe you've been putting up with me for three years.

**Jon S.**  
That's because I've only been putting up with you for two years and change.

**Dany T.**  
We met three years ago.

**Jon S.**  
Okay, but we hated each other for months.

**Dany T.**  
Try again.

**Jon S.**  
I love you.

**Dany T.**  
Better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU month fic coming in the next couple days. Inumbrare chapter hopefully in the next week. As always - find me on Tumblr if you like! :).


End file.
